Lies to the Liars
by Ruby Venom
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are being bullied at school, who could be behind it?


**A/N: Hello readers It's been awhile but High School is starting to get tiring with all the fucking drama. I can't even avoid it nowadays … It's following me, which hasn't left me much time for fanfiction writing. Thankfully though, I had a health assignment to write a short story using vocab words :D That's the reason for the awkward words in here. I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you read ^.^ Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frank, Gerard, or Mikey, but if I did … Maniacal Laugh, Maniacal Laugh :D**

*Gerard's Point of View*

I'm not exactly what you'd call a social person around our school campus. I've got my brother and my best friend Frank, but that's about it. We're the "emos" around here … God I hate stereotypes. Everyone has a label around here, whether it's the fakes, the jocks, of just the nerds. Anyways I was sitting in class, alone of course, thinking about the meaning of life and some new lyrics for a song I was writing. I looked up for a moment to see Maslow's Hierarchy written on the board in bold letters with a large pyramid drawn under it. _So that's what we've been learning about for the past 45 minutes … Hmmm… _I thought to myself as I heard a loud bang coming from the hallway. I looked around the classroom and it was as if no one had heard anything at all. My hand shot up and the teacher looked up at me, flicking her hand telling me to just hurry on my way. I shot up out of my desk and ran as fast as I could out of the classroom. I turned a corner and saw my brother shoved up against a locker with three of the populars bullying and beating the crap out of him. I pulled one of them away, punched another, splitting his lip, and kicked another one in the shin while I grabbed Mikey by the wrist and ran past the anorexic and bulimic kids crowding the halls, then into the bathroom. "Mikey … What happened? Did you get a good look at them this time? God who are they?" I practically yelled as I threw my fist against the wall.

"I still don't know Gee," he replied, whimpering. "They threw my glasses on the ground again … I couldn't see a thing. Gerard, they called me a four-eyed freak again, I can't take it anymore!" He yelled as he fell into my arms crying his eyes out. Mikey had pretty low self-esteem back when this started and so did I which is why the bullies had so much fun with us.

"Mikey I promise you, when I find out who did this to you I'll get revenge … and it will be sweet."

Around lunchtime Frankie ran up to me and attacked me with a hug while he was bouncing up and down. He was extremely short … Only 5'4". "GEEEEE!" he yelled at top of his lungs. I noticed a bit of blood on his mouth from a split lip that hadn't been there yesterday, but I shook it off.

"What is it Frankie?" I asked with a smile. Frankie was absolutely adorable, the best friend I've ever had … And maybe I had just a bit of a crush on him too.

"I'm hyper!" He yelled as he bounced and jumped around.

"Alright who gave him the skittles?" Mikey blushed basically letting me know that he was the culprit. I shook my head as the bell rang and I frowned. As much as I hated school, I didn't want it to be over.

I walked into the Bio-Chemistry classroom and saw that the subject for today wasserotonin. _Great … Because I totally need to know more about depression. I have hands on experience in _that _subject. _I zoned in and out during most of my classes and before I knew it, it was that time that I dreaded so much, time for me and Mikey to go home.

I hated my house. When I was around 7 my mom was raped by our dad. He was sent to jail for domestic violence, but did it change what he did? Of course not. Our mom was messed up, bad. Me and Mikey were abused after that, sometimes pretty bad, but I've become accustomed to the pain. Sometimes we get lucky though, sometimes our mom is passed out drunk on the couch, and today was our lucky day. Mikey ran quietly up to his room and closed the door. I looked over at my mom, shook my head and ran up to my room closing my door once I was inside.

I crashed down on my bed with my IPod and turned on Rebel Yell by Black Veil Brides. _Why was Frank's lip split open? _I asked myself. _I hit one of those jerks in the lip and he started bleeding … No. Frank would never do that to me or Mikey. He's too sweet he could never … _My thoughts were too complicated to handle right now so I turned my IPod up even louder and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next at school was the same thing that it is every other day, nothing eventful, no tests, nothing even a little challenging. When lunch came around I couldn't find Mikey or Frankie. I searched everywhere around the school and when I passed the boys bathroom for the third time I heard some slight moaning. I shoved the door open and ran in to find Mikey lying on the ground with bruises forming already on his arms, blood running down his face, but his glasses balanced precariously on his nose. I propped him up and started to clean his face off. "Was it them again?" I growled.

"Y-yes." He replied as he burst into tears.

"Did you see them this time?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes." He replied again, but instead of grinning like he should have he start crying even harder than he had before.

"Mikey, why are you crying?" I practically yelled, full of happiness. "This is amazing! We can finally get our revenge on them!"

"This isn't a good thing Gee."

"What do you mean it isn't … Mikey, who is it?" I asked, my smile quickly being replaced by a frown.

"Gee … It-It's Frank." My jaw dropped, tears rolled out of my eyes, and I fell to the ground where I had originally found my brother. I didn't believe it, Frank couldn't hurt a soul. He was the only one that was ever there for me and Mikey. It couldn't be true … I had to confront Frank about it.

I got up and ran from my spot on the ground. Nobody was in the halls, which means that at some point while I was in the bathroom lunch had ended, but it didn't matter. I knew exactly where Frankie's math class was. I ran to his classroom, yanked him out of his seat, and dragged him into the hallway ignoring the stared from everyone else in his class. "What the hell?" I asked him, grinding my teeth.

"Huh?" Frankie asked looking extremely innocent making me wonder what I was thinking. He was my best friend … he wasn't capable of doing this to my baby brother.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Frank … You hurt Mikey and you hurt me." I whimpered in his general direction.

"Gerard … I have no idea what you're talking about, I would never." He murmured as he glided his hand across my cheek. There was something weird in his touch it felt _wrong_, forced.

"I know you're lying." I said with a frown climbing its way onto my face. "Why are you doing this Frank? I don't understand; how could you? I cared about you. I even loved you, but knowing how much you 'cared' about me and my brother it's the final fucking straw!" I yelled at him as a shocked look crawled it's way onto his face. Within a second the shock was wiped from his face and was replaced with a more sinister look, "You'll understand eventually." I let a tear run down my face knowing that he wasn't really the one I'd known for all of these years. "No, I'll never understand you and I'll never be as cruel as you!" I yelled as I turned and ran away from him away from everyone. I ran all the way back to my house, knowing that my mom wouldn't be there. I ran into my room and shut the door behind me before walking into my bathroom. Tears were running relentlessly down my face as I reached into a nearby drawer to grab a bloodied razorblade. I looked down at it and thought back to all of the memories linked to it. The self-injury therapist, the mockery in middle school, being called emo everyday of my life. I just wanted all of it to go away. I picked up the razorblade and went to sit on my bed. _Suicide is my only option now. Only Mikey cares about me, but he's old enough now to take care of himself. _I thought to myself. I took the razorblade in my right hand and dragged it slowly across my left wrist.

I watched as the blood pooled and made its way up to my hand. I tried to stand but the started to spin and I fell back onto my bed. Just as I was about to pass out and it was all going to end I saw a figure's shadow flash across the red walls of my room. The figure got closer to me and took the razor that was still in my hand.

"Gerard. How could you?" The figure asked semi-kindly as he sat down on the bed next to me. "Please remember that I wasn't originally planning on doing this." It finally donned on me that the figure was Frank, but why was he here? Frank slit his wrist with the razor and moved his wrist closer to my mouth letting the blood drip into my mouth and down my throat. He exchanged his wrist for his lips and gave me a small kiss. "Now you can be like me … forever. Now you'll finally understand."


End file.
